<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair by the_me09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006364">Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09'>the_me09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, M/M, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn’t think much of it the first time MJ pulls his hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 - the_me09</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober Day Fourteen - Hair Pulling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter doesn’t think much of it the first time MJ pulls his hair. He’s eating MJ out and her hand is buried in his hair, so it’s only natural for her to pull on it when she’s close, when she loses control and lets out the sexiest moan Peter’s ever heard. He moans against her, feels her thighs tighten around his head, and when she tugs his hair again, to get him to stop, he comes, humping the bed, unable to hold back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time MJ pulls his hair he’s covering her body, they’re both so close, and he just needs to hold out until she finishes. He rarely gets to feel her coming first. It’s just that he’s so sensitive, and every touch is like, crazy, so he usually has to finish her with his mouth or his fingers. Or he’ll get her off first before they have sex and then he might get to feel her, but even then he just comes so fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s working on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this day, he’s almost got it, is clenching his jaw, eyes squeezed tight, rocking his hips the way MJ likes. Her mouth is filthy, which makes it even harder to hold back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck, just like that,” MJ moans breathlessly. “Peter, oh fuck, yeah, keep going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand slides from the back of his neck into his hair, and she grips his hair, close to the scalp, and it sends a shiver down his spine. Peter sucks in a breath, makes a whining noise in the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the way you feel inside me,” MJ whispers in his ear. He buries his face in her neck. How is he supposed to hold on when she says stuff like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MJ,” he whimpers. She arches, moans louder, and he can feel the way her body tightens, pulsating around him, squeezing even tighter. It’s so fucking hot, holy shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ pulls at his hair, and that sends him over the edge, filling the condom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only in hindsight that he realizes the hair pulling is sort of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the next time she does it, they’re not having sex. They’re not even making out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re hanging out with the decathlon team after another win. Everyone’s arguing about where to have dinner. MJ, as the leader, decides that she gets to pick, Peter seconds it, of course, and they all groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re totally her bitch, Peter,” Flash says with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least he’s getting some,” MJ says, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Everyone oooh’s and chuckles awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter can feel his face getting red. “MJ,” he mumbles. It’s kind of obvious that they’re boning, they’re dating and all, but still. It feels weird to just talk about it in the open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bumps his shoulder. “Come on, it’s not a big deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the walk to the restaurant, he and MJ are horsing around, and she grabs ahold of some of his curls and tugs playfully. He knows it’s playful, little kid pulling pigtails playful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he still lets out an embarrassingly loud noise that sounds like “hnghh” that makes people turn around and look at him. His dick is half hard at the touch. MJ giggles and pets his hair down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All through dinner she grins at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone’s waiting on their check’s, not paying attention, MJ slips her hand into his hair again and tugs lightly. Peter gasps, just barely holding back a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like having your hair pulled, huh?” She whispers in his ear and then nips at the lobe. “I like the noises you make,” she says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter knows he’s blushing all the way down his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night her hand doesn’t leave his hair.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>